Almost Lover
by Selene98
Summary: Almost: adv. very nearly; all but Lover: noun. a person who is in love with another And Sakura knew that Sasuke would always be her almsot lover. SasuSaku. Character Death


Almost Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Almost Lover, by A Fine Frenzy.

* * *

Sakura always seemed to have the worst luck. Ever since she could remember, her luck would always take a turn for the worst. When she had been put on a team with Sasuke, she suddenly realized that being a ninja wasn't all fun and games. When Team seven had made it through the Forest of Death, she tied with Ino and couldn't continue to the finals of the Chunin exams. When se had finally admitted her love to Sasuke, he left, and was gone for over four years.

But it seemed that her luck was finally turning around. She and Sasuke were, dare she say it? Going out! It had been a surprise to everyone, especially Sakura, when he had approached her with the request. But nonetheless, it was official, and Sakura was on cloud nine.

Now she was on a mission with the former team seven. It was supposed to be a simple mission, go to Suna, get a scroll from the Kazekage, and return as quickly as possible. But Sakura never was a lucky one, was she?

They were a day's walk from Konoha when the attack began. A group of rouge ninjas attacked, and the fight began. Sakura was dealing with four nin, while Sasuke and Naruto were handling ten between themselves. She should have been able to deal with them easily. She was ANBU after all. But something happened.

She was on the ground, bleeding from her abdomen. Had she gotten stabbed? She couldn't remember. All Sakura knew was that she was almost out of chakra, and she was loosing too much blood.

And then he was beside her, screaming something at Nauto. He looked shocked. Sakura knew, Sasuke never expected her to die. He lightly moved some of the hair splayed across her face as the wind rustled the trees.

Perhaps the unluckiest thing about the whole incident was that Sakura had a song stuck in her head. She couldn't help but feel that it fit her situation perfectly.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images _

If ever there were a time when Sasuke would seem helpless, now was it. He couldn't do anything. He wasn't a healer, he was a fighter. So he held her close, whispering into her hear.

"Don't die, you can't. You're not weak." He looked imploringly into her almost closed eyes, trying to wish the cherry blossom to be healed.

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

_  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
_

She had always done her best to please him, but it never seemed enough. He was always disappointed. Couldn't he see that she was going to let him down again?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be? 

Almost. Exactly what described Sakura's life. Almost happy, almost chunin, almost loved. Now she had an almost lover. She should have known better than to get her hopes up. Now she would be forced to spend her last moments dwelling on what could have been, with the man of her dreams.

_  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
_

Luckless, Sakura knew that's what she was. Sasuke had broken her heart once, and he was doing it again, just being there, a constant reminder that she could never have him.

_  
We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images _

Their date had been wonderful. They had gone to a festival together, and surprisingly enough, Sasuke had been more than friendly with her. It was as if he truly enjoyed dancing with her to the music.

_  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, ever forget  
These images  
_

Sasuke leaned in, giving Sakura the slightest of kisses on the lips, while she was still breathing. "I won't let you die."

_  
I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
_

Sakura knew he was only trying to comfort her. But his words shattered her heart more than when he walked out of Konoha.

_  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
_

She couldn't even tell him goodbye. Couldn't even tell him that he was breaking her heart over and over again with his every breath.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
_

Maybe Sasuke would have more luck in the romance department. If he could turn his back on someone who confessed undying love, surely he could recover from her death. The thought of Sasuke with another girl caused Sakura's already shallow breathing to lessen even more.

_  
I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
_

No matter what she did, or where she was, Sakura never once forgot Sasuke. In the time he was gone, she could only rely on her good memories to keep her going.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
_

His very absence almost drove her insane. She would imagine him there, right beside her like when they were still team seven. And she was sure that he would move on, he was Sasuke after all.

_  
Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?  
_

It must have been easy. He came and went as he pleased. Leaving her on a bench when he left, waltzing through the gates like a prince when he returned. He could do as he pleased, and there was nothing she could do but love him, even in death._  
_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
_

As Sasuke held her lifeless body, he knew. It had been a hopeless dream. Thinking that he, an avenger could actually find love. He tried to put her out of his mind, he'd done it before, why couldn't he do it now? But his mind still turned to the pink haired girl now dead in his arms.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

He laid her body on the ground. He knew that there was no chance he would ever get lucky with love. It was how life worked for him. He had never been the lucky one. That was Sakura. He turned away from her body, and looked off into the distance. He could still see the one who killed her when he used his sharingan. Perhaps he couldn't find love, but he could break the one who brought on the broken feeling into his heart.

* * *

So I'm currently obsessing over the song Almost Lover. And I felt like writing.

I'm not that big of a SasuSaku fan, and I really do hate Sakura sometimes, so I killed her. Yes, I'm that evil.

So please review. I'm not quite sure about this, and would love some criticism! (I'll even accept flames! -)


End file.
